Weasely Genes
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Roxanne is so obessed about the Weasely gene...Down there. and dares Rose for a weekend experiment with her father. I know the summary sucks, but trust me you will love it. Ron/Rose. incest! Mature themes for sexual content. Don't say I didn't warn you!
1. Chapter 1

Weasely Genes

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: Roxanne is so obsessed about the male weasely genes that she dares rose to have a weekend experiment with her dad? I know the summary sucks, that's all I can give you. Trust me, you'll enjoy it.

Pairing:Rose/Ron

disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me.

Author notes: okay I decided to do something a little different for a change. Taking a break from writing Harry/Rose fanfics until something pops up. This idea was another idea of mine and I hope you enjoy it.

And Review.

P.s I really appreciate the comments and reviews. Hugs!

* * *

Chapter one:

It was early afternoon. Rose Weasely was in her bedroom reading a book about ''How to enhance your Spell Power'' for her upcoming seventh year at Hogwarts when she heard a knock on the door.

Thinking it was her younger brother Hugo, she replied, ''Go away Hugo. I'm busy!''

''Rose! Rose!'' She heard her name. It wasn't Hugo it sounded more like her cousin Roxanne. ''Can I come in?''

''Roxanne? What on earth is she doing here? I thought she was on vacation with her Parents.'' Getting up from her bed she made her way to the door.

''Hey,'' Roxanne replied in good spirits walking inside her room.

''Roxanne what are you doing here?'' Rose asked. ''I thought you were on vacation.''

''I was until I manged to escape into the fire-place. To my surprise, it was a pokey.''

''A pokey?''

''Yes, just for case for when there's an emergency.''

Rose laughed sitting on the bed. ''So, Roxanne what brings you here and at the right time when my Dad's not home?''

''Well,'' Roxanne began sitting on her bed beside her. ''There's something I need to tell you.''

Rose blinked her eyes at her sentence. ''Okay... What is it?''

Roxanne took a deep breath staring Rose dead in her eyes. ''I saw it.''

''You saw what?''

''I saw It.''

Rose couldn't wrap her head around to what her cousin was inferring to. Sure they talk about a lot of things and Rose knew what she meant but it was then that a thought about the conversation Her and Roxanne were having;something that was not a proper conversation to talk with others...

''Oh my God,'' Rose answered with a shocked expression on her face. ''You didn't''

Roxanne grin grew wider. ''Yes I did!''

''How?! I mean what-''

''Well, you knew how I myself was curious about the now not so little secret about the male Weaselys and the genre down there...''

''Yeah. You wanted to know about why all the Weasely wives including my mother was screaming their heads off in the bedroom.''

Roxanne smiled. ''Well this morning I woke up very early and I really thought I was the only on awake; I was wrong! It seems Dad had woken up before me. I went into the bathroom and I saw him in the 'll never guess what he was doing in there.''

''What?''

''He was jerking off.''

Rose was appalled. ''Oh my God! Uncle George was jerking off?''

''Yeah. Maybe it is true. Maybe He and Mum are having trouble in the bedroom.''

Rose laughed. ''So he didn't see you?''

''Nope. And check this out. the shower curtain was completely open. He was wet all over,eyes closed hung like a horse...

''And all you did was...''

''Just stood there and enjoyed the show.'' Roxanne fell backward on Rose's bed. ''He was beautiful.''

Rose shook her head. She believe sure enough that her cousin had gone off the deep end. She dropped her book down on the floor and lay beside her . They were silent for a few moments until Rose broke the silence.

''How will you look at Uncle George now?'' She asked.

Roanne opened her eyes and smiled. ''Like I totally want to fuck him when Mum's not around.''

''Roxanne!'' Rose sat up quickly. ''Do you have any idea what the fuck you are saying?''

''Yes. I want to fuck my father.''

''Oh!'' Rose fell back on the bed with a sign.

''Yes, yes, I said it. So what if I am a sick freak? I'm not the only one! I want to give his meaty rod a try. I don't see why you won't try it.''

Rose was clueless. ''Try? Try what?''

''You know, give your Dad a try.''

''You are fucking nuts!''

''Come on, it wouldn't hurt. It's not like it is your first time.''

''He's my Father, Roxanne. That is fucked up.''

''Look, Roxanne began standing up. ''How long was it since your Mom had left?''

Rose though about it for a moment.''About two going to three years.''

''Yeah and what had your dad been doing for pleasure all this time?''

Rose was dumbfounded. ''I'm not sure. Me and Hugo hadn't seen anything. To me, he seem's like he's very private about that stuff.''

''Exactly. Jerking off.''

''Look, what's business of ours anyway? He's a grown man and my Father and your Uncle! This conversation is way out-''

''Haven't you been curious about it the least?''

''What are you playing at?''

''I mean Uncle Ron, how packed he is down there?''

Now Rose was truly going to strangle her cousin right here and there. ''Why will I been curious about it?'' she snarled.

''Because I see the way you look at him at times and it sure as hell wasn't a father thing. Now come out with it! I know you are curious about that big dick!''

Rose shot up from the bed. ''Keep your voice down for christ sakes! Hugo will hear you?!''

''So is it a deal?'' Roxanne asked.

''Is what a deal?''

''That you will get a glimpse of Uncle Ron's cock and take a picture of it.''

''WHAT?!''

Roxanne sat down on the bed.''You heard me. I am going to need actual proof. I am not listening to words.''

''Why?!''

''Because I have to know! I need to know that what they're saying at school is true about the giant cock in the Weasely family.''

''You want to ride my Dad too, huh?''

''Will you let me?''

''Fuck no! You stick with your own!''

''Ohh! jealousy. I like that. So is it a deal?''

''What happens if I don't.''

Roxanne thought about her question and smiled evily.''Then I tell your father how you are secretly dating Scorpius Malfory behind his back and you just lost your virginity to him. Uncle Ron wouldn't like that at all-''

''You won't.''

''Keep pushing me.'' Roxanne said flatly.

''Fine, it's a deal.''

''Awesome!'' Roxanne replied happily getting up from her bed and waking to the door. ''Well here,'' She dig into her bag a gave Rose a magical camera. ''Take this. Take one picture, that all I need. I will return about a day.''

''A day?''Rose asked.

''Okay, two days I will return.''

''Fine. Right in good timing. Hugo's going over to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house for the weekend.''

''So it will be just you and Uncle Ron?''

Rose nodded. ''He said we should have some father daughter time.''

''Perfect.'' Opening the bedroom door and giving Rose a kiss on the cheek. ''Goodbye,'' she replied. ''Well I better get going. Fred probably told Dad and Mom where I went.''

''Hopefully, he doesn't. And hey, don't you dare-

''Hey! don't tell me what to do. I got mine and now, handle yours,'' closing the door. ''I'll be back in two days make me proud!''

Rose laughed shaking her head. ''Two days,'' She whispered. This is going to be a hell of a weekend...

(to be continued in chapter two...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Weasely Genes chapter two**

**Friday Morning.**

* * *

**Rose nearly fell out of her bed as the sun pierced her eyes. Getting up,she forcefully sealed up the curtains and flop back down on her bed. She didn't get too much sleep last night Because she was thinking of that very awkward conversation that happen between her and Roxanne. **

**''This has got to be the most craziest up thing I had ever done,'' she thought to herself. ''How am I going to do this?''**

**Feeling like she had just been run over by a train with all the thinking, she figured maybe in a few hours of sleep will make her at least a bit better.**

**It was five hours later that Rose had awoken. She yawn ans stretched Rubbing her eyes. Turning to look at her clock, she was shocked to find that it was indeed 12:00 in the afternoon. Getting up from the bed Rose tried to make herself look decent before walking down stairs for lunch.**

**Walking down stairs,the house was awfully quiet. ''Dad? Hugo?'' She called,but no answer. Shugging, she made her way to the refrigerator to grab something to drink. Just as when she was about to grab the bottle of milk and hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to drop the fragile bottle braking it to several pieces. **

**Turning around, she came face to face with her father.**

**''Oh, Dad you scared me!'' Rose replied holding her chest.**

**''Sorry,sweetheart I didn't mean to frighten you. Here let me clean that up,'' he walked over to grab his wand pointing it at the spill, muttering a spell. In seconds, the spill was cleaned.**

**Rose watched her father feeling like her heart will fall from her chest into her couldn't stand to look at him straight in the face. Damn her cousin. This was a very stupid idea. She wondered why she was doing this in the frist place...**

**But then again, Roxanne knew that she herself was a least curious about it? What the hell!**

**''What were you having to drink, honey?'' Ron asked, snapping Rose out of her thoughts.**

**A glass of water, Rose replied smiling. ''So dad, it's noon. Why are you still in your pajamas?''**

**Ron looked down at his clothes and smiled. ''Oh...your Uncle Harry wanted Hugo to go over his house early.'' **

**''Hugo left? That was mean of him not saying goodbye.''**

**''I'm sure he wanted to, love. He was very anxious. Harry wanted to take the boys to a Quidditch game. Said it will be a good thing for them to observe some skills for their upcoming school year. **

**Well, I'm glad that Hugo's going to have fun this weekend.**

**''Oh don't feel so blue, dear. I had planned this all week. Which is why...''Rose took a sip of her water before she saw Ron reached into his pocket, seeing the big bulge in the middle of his pants by accident looking away almost quickly before he noticed. ''I have two tickets to see the stage play, ''Wicked'' tonight. My treat.'' **

**Rose was surprised. She had been talking about the stage play for months. She didn't really think that her dad would mind going. ''Wow Dad I'm thrilled.''**

**''Front row seats,''He smiled.**

**''Just to be curious,what's the occasion?''**

**''Well I didn't want us lying around the house all weekend. Father daughter bonding,'' He raised his eyebrows. ''Now go upstairs and find something special, Breakfast will be ready when you be back.''**

**Rose leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before returning upstairs to her bedroom. She was happy,but that nervous aching feeling in her stomach returned. She had to come with a plan. What could she come up with? a potion? That's it! a potion! A sleeping potion that has to work just to get this done and over with. But even born with her mother's brains, couldn't even master that skill. there was one person that can do as well as anybody a pro. and she had no choice to ask...**

**Scorpius Malfroy.**

**Walking over to her bedroom fire-place, she pointed a wand and muttered a spell. Almost immediately Scorpius appeared covered in flames.**

**It only took him a second to realize who it was. ''Oh, It's you.''**

**He was about to leave, but Rose halted him.**

**''Scorpius,wait! Before you say anything-''**

**''You have got a lot of nerve trying to talk to me after what you did! I lost my boyfriend because of you!''**

**Keep your voice down! Rose hushed him. ''I'm sorry about what happened. I am! But now,I need your help.''**

**Scorpius frowned his face towards her.''Why should I help you...or why do you need my help?''**

**Rose swallowed a lump in her throat. She really didn't want to tell Scorpius about why she really wanted his help.''I don't have time to explain. The little that I can tell you is that my cousin dared me to do something...deastic. All I need you to do is to whip up a potion for me. You're the only person I know that can do it less than ten minutes.''**

**''What Kind of potion do you want to make?''**

**''A sleeping potion. One that can take effect less than 30 minutes.''**

**''Okay,'' Scorpius replied. ''I can do it. When do you need it?''**

**''Can you have it ready by this afternoon?''**

**''This afternoon?! How am I going to have a potion ready by this afternoon much less than a sleeping one?**

**''Suger and cough syrup. remember?'' Rose raised her eyebrows. ''Potion Master?''**

**''No shit, Rose! My Grand God Father was the potion master, duh?''**

**''Please!'' Rose begged. ''I will do anything. I will kiss you ass all for the upcoming school year.''**

**Scorpius smirked. ''I don't need you to do that, Rose. I need your cousin Albus to do it for me.''**

**''It's a deal!''**

**''Fine. All I need to do is to sneak about the house without father to notice me. Get a couple of ingredients ,and I meet you later. Not far from your house.**

**Rose was relieved.''Oh thank you, Scorpius! Thank you! I will Kill my cousin if he doesn't come back to you! See you then!''**

**(Later That afternoon...)**

**Rose stood patiently out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by weeds not far from the house waiting for Scorpius to arrive for the very short time she had while her father was taking a shower upstairs. He was supposed to be here more than fifteen minutes ago.**

**''Scopius, where the hell are you?'' she thought. Just as she was thinking about leaving and thinking of another plan, Scorpius appeared out of nowhere, panting,nearly starling her.**

**''Scopius? Where did you come from?''**

**''It was either pokey or floo power and I didn't want to dirty my cloak. Dad will have my ass.''**

**Rose rolled her eyes. ''So, did you bring it?''**

**''Here.''Scopius reahed in to his robe pocket to retrieve a small glass vile with clear fluid and hand it to Rose. ''I did the best that I could with the ingredients and all, but I manged it.''**

**''Wow!'' Rose exclaimed. ''You are a true heir of Slytherin.''**

**''Your sweet.'' Scorpius smiled.'' It should knock anyone out less than an hour. But, I must tell you this it may have some side effects.''**

**''Side effects? What kind of side effects?''**

**Scorpius rubbed his head. ''This person that you are planning to use it on may have morning sickness the next day considering the fact that I put snail juice in there and-''**

**''That's normal, Scorpius.'' Rose interrupted him. ''That happens to everyone.''**

**''Okay. Don't you want hear about the other thing-''**

**''I don't have time I have to get in a couple of hours. I just have to take my chances.''**

**''Dressed? Oh! Where are you going may I ask?''**

**''To a play. My...''She paused for a moment before answering. ''Boyfriend is taking me tonight for our date.''**

**''Wait! You ask me for a sleeping potion. You're not planning to knock him out a have your way with him? Naughty!'' **

**''Scorpius! I am not going to rape anybody. I just need the potion to knock out my dad just so I can sneak away tonight.''**

**Scorpius nodded his head. ''Well, my work here is done. Remember, you owe me...big time and have fun!'' He shouted as he disapparaated.**

**''Okay now that's over. Now I have to see how am I going to give this to dad without him looking...''**

**(To be continued...)**


	3. Chapter 3

Weasley Genes

Chapter 3

Author's notes: Okay, this is the third chapter. Sorry I had you guys wait for so long! Also If you guys want to know what stories/summary I am working on including the unfinished, Check out my Annabelle Rose Facebook page. Click on the link in my profile!

* * *

**It was friday night A few hours before the play, and Rose was pacing back and forth trying to get herself ready and nervous at the same time. Down stairs, Ron looked absolutely dashing. His Hair curl in the way he had it in his third year at Hogwarts. With a velvet green suit a white shirt and a matching tie.**

**finishing the last touch of his tie, Ron called, ''Rose love, are you almost ready? We don't want to be late!''**

**''Coming Dad!'' Rose called back. She turned to her front mirror and took a deep breath glazing at the tiny veil laying on her dresser.**

**''Okay Rose, this is it. You can do it.'' Shaking herself all over she quickly grabbed the veil closing it into her purse before getting out and walking out the door. **

**''I'm so sorry I took so long, I was trying to fix...'' Rose paused her sentence for a moment when she glaze upon her father looking handsome as ever. **

**''...My hair. You look dazzling.''**

**Ron smiled at Rose's reaction as well as his with her sparkling blue party dress.**

**''Same with you. almost as if you weren't my daughter.''**

**''Is that a bad thing? People think all sort of things.''**

**''That's true.''**

**''But I like to play with them a little. I'll just say, doesn't my date look drop dead sexy?''**

**At the word drop dead sexy made Ron blush. ''Well, I don't think that is appropriate to say.''**

**''But again, people will think all sort of things''.**

**Ron smiled giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. ''Come on, We better get going.''**

**''Wait,'' Rose began. ''We're not going to floo there?''**

**''No, Rose. We're going to use you grandfather's car.''**

**Rose smiled. ''Can we fly there?''**

**''We must behave like muggles. That's means without magic...''**

**Rose nodded her head in agreement before walking through the door.**

* * *

**Downtown London was crowded. People were everywhere walking, talking, all cheerful. reguards of all the excitement, Rose was static holding her father's hand as they made their way through the crowd.**

**''You know, I will never forget the first time I came here with your Mother and your Uncle Harry,'' Ron smiled.**

**Standing in line for the play, Rose held onto Ron's hand. Glazing down, she didn't notice how huge her father's hand was. It nearly swallow her's whole! But she decided to quickly take her mind off of the subject because she was already nervous as it is. So she looked around at the people surrounding them. A family on the left a couple kissing on the right. ''Oh, please get a room!'' She thought to herself. It was then her eyes locked dead on a young woman that look no more than twenty-five. Her long red hair hung loose down her back with her black and white stripe dress. She was standing beside a bloke that looked like a wash-up version of a soap-orpea star. But her eyes were not on him her eyes were forcing on Ron, Licking her lips as she was eyeing him up and down. She caught Rose's envy stare on her and she looked away quickly.**

**''Bitch,'' Rose whispered under her breath turning towards her father which she was surprised that he was looking down on her.**

**Smiling, Rose asked ''Something wrong?''**

**Ron leaned down against her ear and whispered, ''Rose, if you keep squeezing my hand you're going to break my knuckles.''**

**Rose release her grip quickly and replied, ''Sorry, Dad. It's just I'm a little nervous is all. And... you're being eyed.''**

**Ron followed Rose's glaze to the petite young redhead who was for sure staring back at him Ron smiled and in return the young woman winked her eye.**

**''I...see. Don't worry about that, Honey.''**

**''I not.'' she wrapped an arm around him giving him a hug. ''I'm not worrying about anyone taking anything that's mine.''**

**Ron looked down at his daughter surprised by her attitude. But he didn't pay much attention to it. he glanced at the young woman quickly before replying,''Don't worry about nothing, love. I'm not going anywhere...''**

* * *

**''Wow, this is nice,'' Rose replied as she and Ron sat down at the table by the stage. ''Thank you so much Daddy for taking me.''**

**''Oh? So now I'm daddy again?'' He asked chuckling.**

**''Good evening,'' the waiter replied as walked up with a smile. ''Can I get you two anything?''**

**''A glass of champagne will be fine.'' Ron smiled.**

**''At for the young lady?'' He gestured to Rose.**

**''I'll have what he's having.''**

**Just as Ron was about to say something Rose interrupted him.**

**''Don't mind him, He's just being careful. That what I love about him.''**

**The waiter bowed his head. ''I'll be back with your drinks,'' and he walked away.**

**''Rose... You know you are not allowed to have anything to drink.''**

**''Come on, just one? It's better with you than with some guy taking an advantage of me.''**

**''Here you are sir, a bottle of the finest champagne and two glasses enjoy the show.''**

**''So,'' Rose began grabbing a glass raising her eyebrows.**

**''Fine, One time one glass. And don't tell anyone not even your Brother.''**

**''Deal.'' **

**Filling both glasses with champagne, Ron took the frist sip following Rose who widen her eyes at the taste.**

**''Taste like strawberry. My favorite! With alcohol...''**

**''Don't get too tipsy on me now,'' Ron joked.**

**Rose was so into to what she was doing, she forgot about the vile in her purse. Well with the alcohol now in her system she felt she had the nerve to achieved her goal. Waiting to Ron to turn his head she quickly pulled out the vile pouring it into his drink throwing the vile down on the floor.**

**Rose flashed a smile acting like everything's normal.**

**''Alright there, Rosie?'' Ron asked.**

**''Great!'' going great until... ''Oh god...''**

**The young woman that was eyeing them earlier outside was sitting down with her date a few inches away from them.**

**''Are you kidding me?'' Rose asked.**

**''What the matter, Love?'' Ron asked as he took a another sip of champagne.**

**''It's that woman. She totally following us.''**

**Ron looked over at Rose's direction and sure enough the girl waved and wink her eye once more.**

**''Seems to me she has a little crush,'' Ron replied.**

**''Oh my god! She doesn't have the decently to a least act appropriate to her date. He doesn't even care!''**

**''Now Rose, what did I tell you about being jealous?''**

**Rose was shocked by his choice of words. ''Oh so now I'm jealous? She's young enough to be your daughter.''**

**''And... What does that make you?'' He asked raising his eyebrows.**

**Just as Rose was about to answer his question, one swift move and Rose ancidently spilled champagne all over her dress,**

**''Oh No! I spilled champagne all over my dress! Roxanne's going to kill me.''**

**Ron said nothing only laughed. The potion must be kicking in.**

**''It's not funny, dad. I have to clean this up. Be good until I return.''**

**''Yes...Ma'am,'' Ron replied as Rose walked away. busting out into sudden giggles.**

**In the bathroom, Rose tried desperately tried to wipe the stain off her dress but no matter how many times she wipe, the stain wouldn't budge. So with no one in the bathroom but herself, Rose took out her wand pointing it at the stain. she whispered a spell and the stain disappeared instantly.**

**''There that's why I love magic,'' she thought to herself now let's see what's going on with dad.**

**Stepping out of the bathroom into the theater, Rose stopped dead in her tracks at the sight. It seems that the pretty but slick older redhead had eased her way to the very dazed Ron. What shock Rose even more for the fact that Ron had wrapped a arm around her glazing into her eyes grinning and her date obviously left.**

**''Oh hell,no.''**

**storming her way over to the table, Rose placed her hands on her hips and replied, ''What the hell os going on here?''**

**Ron laughed uncontrollably at her trying to catch his breath ''Rose, darling. this is Ginger my new friend. Ginger, this is-''**

**''His lover,'' Rose cut in. ''And I appreciate of you step off and go on with your date.''**

**''He left and for good reason. he wasn't much as fun anyway.'' she smiled at Ron.**

**This was not going well as planned. Ron was drunk even more drunk because of the potion and he couldn't say here. He could get hurt... or raped.**

**''Dad, I want to go home,'' Rose replied flatly**

**''Wait a minute hold on, Dad? He's your father?''**

**Rose didn't answer her question. She just looked at her father. ''Dad...''**

**''We just got here love,'' and he glazed up at the busty girl beside him. ''I want to stay.''**

**I don't. I want to leave.''**

**''You heard you daddy princess. He wants to stay here...''**

**Rose was getting pissed off . ''Look, I am not talking to you you slutty bitch!''**

**''Rose!' Ron shouted. Watch your language, young lady!'' **

**''You know what, dad you can stay I'm leaving, have fun with your little whore,'' and she walked off and out the theater.**

**''Rose, wait come back!'' Ron shouted as he stumbled his feet.**

**''There, That did the trick,'' Rose thought to herself.**

**''RosePlease,'' Ron grabbed her wrist pulling Rose close to him.**

**''I'm sorry, honey.'' He held her tighter. ''Please don't be mad.''**

**''Can we go home?'' Rose asked she felt like she may cry. **

**''Sure, Honey, We can go...''Before Ron was about to say home, he started to lose gasped as she struggled to hold him on his feet.**

**''Dad? Dad? Don't you dare pass out now...''**

**(To be continued...)**


	4. Author's notice

November 28, 2012

Hey guys, This is Annabelle. Now, I know that you guys are waiting for the next Chapter of Weasely Genes. It's in progress at this time. But I am writing this notice to let you know that recently, I had opened a Facebook account especially for you guys are a fan of my stories, You can see the short summarys, teasers and pictures of my upcoming stories!

If you're interested, if you're a member or a guest,Check it out by clicking on the link below my profile!

Also, If you guys are looking for my recently story that I was forced to move from this site called Dirty Magazines it is now on my live journal site! You can see it by clicking on the live journal link below!

See you guys next month!


End file.
